


Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat

by JadedAngelRising



Series: Prue/Andy Family Series [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Prue and Andy finally meet again, and Prue just wants one night alone with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: I hope you enjoy this oneshot, it's Part 1 in a 3 or 4 Part series! If you do like it, review, bookmark, and let me know! Partly inspired by the Carrie Underwood song "Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat." Love ya, ~Jaded}

Prue could only stand stunned, as the blue orbs dissipated leaving Andy Trudeau in their place. She had just taken a moment to step out of the living room, where a loud party was taking place… She had just needed a moment alone.

“What… How are you here?” Logically, based on the blue orbs Prue could guess how Andy was here but she needed to hear it from him. After two years of silence since his death, she needed to hear his voice needed to know he was really here.

“Well, the Elders decided you deserved a reward, for how well you've been doing.” Prue’s eyes immediately filled with mistrust, the Elders had never given them even so much as a break in all this crap. And suddenly she deserved a reward?

“What’s the catch?” She watched Andy closely, he had never been able to lie to her, and he had better not start trying now. “No catch, just a reward Prue, why can’t you just accept something good when it happens?”

She knew it was because nothing good ever came from the Elders, only pain and more pain. They had been particularly good at ruining the Charmed Ones’ lives lately, and Prue was frankly sick of it. “I just can’t believe they're allowing this.”

Regardless, Prue quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Her lips capturing his in a long awaited kiss, as her right hand reached for her keys on the hook. When they pulled away, she could only smile as she dragged him with her through the backdoor of the kitchen.

She knew Piper and Phoebe would kill her later, for skipping out on the rest of the party but right now only Andy mattered. As they climbed into her car, and she started it she wondered where they should go. San Fransisco was great, but it was far too loud.

So she drove, and drove for what felt like hours, until the city lights were gone, and her radio got nothing but static. The fireflies were out, and the crickets were making somewhat of a lovely noise. She didn't usually mind being around everyone else, but tonight she needed Andy to herself.

They both got out of the car, and as silly as it seemed Prue kicked off her heels and pulled him close. She laid her head on his chest, and silently listened to the sweet sound of his heartbeat. They began a somewhat awkward, and clumsy dance with Prue standing on Andy’s shoes.

The rhythm of his heartbeat was the perfect music, and she quietly led their impromptu dance, loving the way the glow of the fireflies made Andy look. After a while, Prue slowly broke away and glanced up at him, he still looked the same and she loved that.

They sat on the hood of her car, watching stars fall and just enjoying each others company. “Make a wish,” Prue turned to Andy, waiting to see what his wish would be… What could he possibly want that he didn't have before?

“I, wish for a long life with you, a beautiful family, marriage. And, one more dance.” Prue’s smile almost faltered at the first part, he wanted kids, and marriage… Something Prue wasn't sure she’d ever want. “I think the dance is doable, the rest is negotiable, we've got time.”

Her panic was short lived as they climbed off the hood of her car, and resumed their awkwardly amazing dance. She loved him, she loved this night, this very moment… Why wouldn't she want those things with him?

His lips found hers, pulling her into a long, sweet kiss as she tried to memorize the rhythm of his heartbeat. The way it beat faster the closer she got, tonight hadn't been what she expected, but it was pretty perfect.


End file.
